


Ruin the Friendship

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Jon Kent is tired of waiting for Damian to make a move. So he decides to go out with his friend Sherry Quinzel and her Batfam to the club. He is officially out and wants to make moves on it. But will Damian feel okay with it? Will Jon revert back to his childhood crush? Will they Ruin the Friendship?





	1. Chasing Pavements

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and whip this story out and update as much and as fast as possible lovelies.

It was early morning in Gotham, the sun was just coming up and many were beginning to wake up. For some they were just getting home. That was the case for Jon Kent a.k.a Superboy. He was just getting back from patrol with his friend Damian a.k.a Robin. Things had become different between them it seemed. As far as their dynamic went they always went together patrolling. That didn’t happen as much anymore unfortunately. Jon couldn’t understand it, he didn’t know if he did something wrong, or if it was Damian being Damian. Jon flew through the window of his apartment and landed in front of the couch. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in. How’s it going Superboo?” Sherry Quinzel asked. 

That’s right Jon Kent was roommates with none other than Sherry “Cherry Bomb” Quinzel. The love child of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Long story short Bruce took Sherry in after Harley begged when she found out the Joker was free from Arkham. Harley unfortunately died protecting Sherry. So she’s been with the Bat Family since she was 12 years old, learning from them and being cared by them. She and Jon somehow took a liking for each other and became really good friends. 

“Good I’m just exhausted. I can’t believe I stayed out so late.” Jon replied going towards the fridge to find any sort of food. 

“I know I was beginning to worry then I remembered that bird brat wouldn’t let a fly harm you.” Sherry said now moved from the kitchen to the couch. 

Jon rolled his eyes and began making his cereal. 

“Be nice Sher, he means well he’s just...you know Dami.” 

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot I’m never supposed to speak ill of the boyfriend.” Sherry mumbled with food in her mouth. 

“Sher I swear stop. I’m gonna throw you or something.” 

Jon had now joined her on the couch where Sherry had now turned on the news. 

“It was weird. He was weird.” Jon finally said looking down at his bowl. 

“What do you mean? Damian always weird. How weird are we talking?” 

“He barely said like five words to me. I think I’ve been coming on too strong. Maybe I’ve read all the signals wrong. I mean for goodness sakes I’m still technically a child compared to him.” Jon blurted almost spilling his breakfast. 

“First off take a deep breathe boo. Look, you’ve pinning for Damian since you were 13 years old. I mean yeah Jon maybe it’s time to grow up and look for someone who will actually reciprocate the feelings you have. Damian is a crush. One that has gone on too long. He’s 21 and doing his own thing. You’re 18, in school, working at the Gotham Gazette, and you just came out officially. Like you’ve been doing a lot and maybe just maybe he doesn’t fit in your life like he used to.” 

Jon sat there and took everything she said in. Maybe she was right. He could stand having Dami as a friend. That’s how they started. Maybe he just crushed on him because he’s the only one who’s been there. Maybe it was time for Jon to grow up a little. 

“You’re right.” Jon finally said. 

“I know I am.” Sherry said proudly. 

“Let’s go out tonight!” Jon exclaimed standing up. 

“Oh my God! Yasss!” 

“Don’t say yasss. It’s not proper in any way, shape, or form.” 

“Yasss bitch we are getting drunk as fuck tonight! I need to call the Bat bros. They will def want in.” 

“Damian? And stop talking like that God the cussing and they slang it hurts the heart.” Jon says laughing at the latter. 

“I mean if grumpy pants want to show he will. But I’m not holding my breath.” 

Sherry got up to get her phone and make the call.

Jon thought to himself this is exactly what he needed. He didn’t want to be stuck on Damian forever. He knew he needed to get out there and meet new people. Damian would always be there because they were friends. But it was time to actually find a boy to bring home to the parents for once. 

“Okay lunch at Wayne mansion and we’ll invite everyone.” Sherry says coming back to Jon on the couch. 

 

 

Meanwhile….

The Batcave was filled with grunts and Fall Out Boy’s “Young and Menace” blaring through out. The many adopted sons of Batman were training alongside Starfire. They were all sparing with one another. 

“Hey Damian!” Jason yells over the music. 

Dick turns the music off and looks at Jason with a “what the fuck” look. 

“What Todd?” Damian asks. 

“Your boy toy and Sher are coming for lunch.” 

“I will kick you so hard in your face…” 

“Damian don’t engage him.” Starfire said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Why are they coming?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t know Sherry said she just wanted to see us and had something to ask us.” Jason said dropping down to the others. 

“Well this should be fun.” Damian said wiping his face with a towel. 

“She probably has some crazy idea that she somehow talked Jon into.” Jason says coming up next to Damian. 

“Probably. I don’t understand what hold she has on him.” Damian retorts grabbing his staff. 

“Well he’s gay, so it’s not the pus…”

“Jason!” Starfire interrupted.

“Sorry, sorry forgot you were here.” Jason apologizes smiling and trying not to laugh. 

“Damian have you talked to Jon.” Dick asks. 

“Yeah we patrolled last night.” 

“No have you TAlKED to him? He came out almost a year ago and have you talked to him about it?”

“Why do I have to discuss his sexuality with him? It’s his business. Not mine.” 

“Genius he’s asking if Jon knows you’re chill with the fact he’s gay and like dudes.” Jason said getting ready to spar with Damian.

“We’re friends. He shouldn’t have to wonder. It’s fine.” 

Everyone backed away as Jason and Damian began to spar. 

“Okay just wanted to make sure.” Dick says walking away. 

“It’s fine.” Damian says again twirling his staff.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for lunch and time to talk about getting turned up. The group has their lunch to discuss plans for the club. Damian may or may not be on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but the next one will be longer and more detailed then it's party time.

Jon and Sherry were pulling up to Wayne Manor listening to Cardi B at the request of Sherry. 

“You know I could have flown us here faster?” Jon said getting out of the car. 

“Ugh just take time and enjoy the little things. You don’t have to be Superbae all the time.” Sherry replied intertwining her arm with Jon. 

Jon rolled his and lead her to the door. Sherry used her key and opened up the door to a particularly quiet house. Sherry looked around and sighed. 

“We’re here!” She shouted leading Jon to one of the dinning rooms. 

“Why are you yelling?” a voice said behind them. 

They turned and saw Tim catching up with them. He went in and gave a side hug to both of them. 

“Aww Drake I missed you.” Sherry said kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you too...ish.” Tim replied smiling. “Jon how’s it going?” 

“Good just ready for summer so school can be over with. This first year has been hectic.” 

“I bet with school, work and patrolling. It’s a lot.”

They finally made it to the dining room and were greeted by a swarm of hello’s. They all gave hugs, handshakes and highfives before taking their seats. They ate and talked for a while. Everyone was catching up since it had been a while since they were all in the same room. 

“So I have an invitation to extend to you guys.” Sherry said putting her fork down. 

“Ah yes you said on the phone you had a proposition for us.” Jason replied pushing his plate away and sliding into his chair. 

“So Jon and I were talking this morning and we really wanna go out...you know party a little. He needs to find himself a man and I need some liquid relaxation.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Jason replies now sitting up in his chair.

“Sounds fun to me.” Tim adds. 

“I’m down.” Dick says looking at Kori. 

“Yay! Cool so I was thinking of meeting at our apartment at like ten and we can go to The Palace.”

“Oh yes! Lacey works there still so we can get a nice VIP area.” Jason says pulling his phone out. 

“Uh did you tell you Dami?” Tim asks concerned. 

“Oh well he’s more than welcome to go I thought he would have been here for lunch.” Sherry said. 

“He should be coming.” Kori said looking up. 

And like that Dami walked through the door of the dining room. 

“What’s up Baby Bird?” Sherry asks going up to hug him. 

“Nothing I was looking over some paperwork for Father.” Damian responded giving a one armed hug. 

“Hey Dami.” Jon says from his chair. 

Damian smiles at him and takes a seat right next to Jon. 

“Aww no kiss for your boo?” Jason teases from the other end of the table. 

“Attempt to be an adult Jason.” Dick says throwing bread at him. 

“Me? What about you throwing food like a child Grayson?” Jason responds laughing and wiping the crumbs off his shirt. 

Damian takes a deep breath and drinks from his cup. 

“So baby bro Sherry wants to have family night out and get wasted at a club. You wanna join?” Jason asks. 

“What about patrolling?” Damian replies. 

“Bruce can handle it. It’s not like there’s a surge in crime right now. It’s pretty steady.” Dick says. 

“Is everyone going?” Damian asks.

They all nod. 

“Plus Lacey will be there.” Jason says wiggling his eyebrows and winking. 

Damian purses his lips and takes a deep breath. Jon looked at him and saw Damian making a fist with his hand in is lap. 

“Yeah Jon boy here needs to get himself a man finally. So I thought it’d be fun for all of us to go out.” Sherry says looking at Damian while drinking from her cup.

Damian looks at Jon who is still looking at his direction. There is a moment of silence as the boys look at each other. Jon feels as if they are talking with their minds. Eventually Damian breaks the trance and looks down. 

“Well maybe I’ll show up but I can’t promise anything. Now if you’ll excuse I have work to do.” Damian says standing up and heading out of the room. 

“God he is so serious. I mean he’s been here with you guys longer than me and he still acts like a robot.” Sherry says sliding in her chair. 

“That’s him though. You know that. He’s come a long way trust me.” Dick says looking at Sherry with his hands folded. 

“I know I just wish for once he wouldn’t act so much like the old man.” Sherry replies. 

“And what’s wrong acting like the old man?” A voice from behind them says. 

They all turn to the door to see Bruce standing there smirking. 

“Nothing but lighten up damn.” Sherry says rolling her eyes. 

“He will once he finishes his work. I’m sure he’s just a little stressed.” Bruce responds. 

“More the reason to come with us tonight.” Jason suggest. 

Bruce nods and heads towards the door. 

“I’ve already called The Palace and you have a ten thirty reservation for one of the VIP sections. Just drop my name and don’t have too much fun.” Bruce says before leaving the room for good. 

“And that’s the real reason I stick around.” Jon says sarcastically smiling at the group. 

The rest of them laugh and throw bread on Jon like the children they really are.


End file.
